gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Long Live the Emperor! (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 54 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 55 | a-next-episode = Golden Wings (film) }} Long Live the Emperor! (Japanese: 皇帝ばんざい！) is the 54th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Yang Wen-li boards the Brünhild and meets with Reinhard von Lohengramm. Yang declines an offer by Reinhard to the position of Imperial Fleet Admiral, instead preferring to retire to a quiet life. Reinhard and Yang also discuss about governance and philosophy. The Treaty of Ba‘alat is announced, formally ending hostilities. The concessions within the treaty increase civil unrest as public anger turns from the Empire to former Alliance High Council Supreme Chairman Job Trunicht. Helmut Lennenkampf is appointed Imperial consul of Heinessen. Julian Mintz, Louis Machungo, and Boris Konev prepare to visit Terra. On 20 June , the regent of the young Kaiserin signs a declaration abdicating the throne to Reinhard, formally establishing the New Galactic Empire. Appendices Memorable quotes "I am Neidhart Müller. It is my honour to meet the greatest admiral of the Alliance." :– Neidhart Müller, to Yang Wen-li "Democratic rule is a body chosen by its citizens in free will which subsumes the power and spirit of self." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, to Yang Wen-li "The right to violate the rights of people belongs to the people only. In other words, when the people gave power to Rudolf von Goldenbaum or to an incomparably smaller man like Job Trunicht, the responsibility belongs to the people. It belongs to no one else. That is the important point. The sin of autocracy is that the people can push off the failures of government onto one man. Compared to that cardinal sin, the accomplishments of a hundred wise rulers seem small." :– Yang Wen-li, to Reinhard von Lohengramm "Perhaps, in this universe, there exists a sole, absolute truth. Perhaps it clarifies every question. But that is beyond the reach of these short hands." :– Yang Wen-li, to Reinhard von Lohengramm, after the latter inquired about his convictions "I despise those who hide in safety while they glorify war and patriotism and send other people to the battlefield while they relax behind the lines. It is difficult to live with those people under the same flag. You are different from them. You are on the front lines. Please pardon my words. It is admirable." "I understand. It was the only thing you approve of in me after all. I am honoured." :– Yang Wen-li and Reinhard von Lohengramm "A man cannot forsake his own destiny." :– Louis Machungo "Fraulein Mariendorf, I am a small-hearted man. Even though I know very well that you saved my life I cannot bring myself to thank you. Please give me a little time." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, to Hildegard von Mariendorf Music *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 5 in B flat major (WAB 105): I. Adagio - Allegro (00:01:35) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 5 in B flat major (WAB 105): II. Adagio. Sehr langsam (00:03:58) *Antonín Dvořák – Cello Concerto in B minor (Op. 104/B. 191): I. Allegro (00:10:28) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 7 in D minor (Op. 70/B. 141): IV. Finale: Allegro (00:15:08) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 5 in B flat major (WAB 105): II. Adagio. Sehr langsam (00:18:18) *George Frideric Handel – Concerto a due cori No. 3 in F major (HWV 334): IV. Adagio (00:21:16) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Horiuchi Kenyū as Anton Fellner *Yasuhara Yoshito as Boris Konev *Nakao Ryūsei as Louis Machungo *Ōmiya Teiji as Grand Bishop *Ginga Banjō as De Villie *Kayumi Iemasa as João Rebelo *Kimotsuki Kaneta as Huang Rui *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Ishiguro Noboru *Episode Director: Kitagawa Masato *Animation Director: Imaizumi Kenichi Category:LOGH episodes